Known axial piston machines of this type have a drive shaft which is mounted rotatably in a housing, which penetrates a swash plate on the drive side, to which a cylinder barrel is connected via a driving region in a rotationally fixed and axially displaceable manner, and which coaxially penetrates a connection plate which is fixed to the housing. The cylinder barrel has displacers which can be displaced longitudinally in cylinder bores which are arranged on a pitch circle. The swash plate is mounted in the housing interior. During operation, internal dynamic forces are produced which are caused, above all, by the superimposition of the pressure forces which occur on the individual displacers and vary over time. Since the housing lies in the force flow of the internal dynamic forces, the housing is excited to oscillate, which results in sound emission and solid-borne sound transmission to the connection plate, to pipe or hose lines and other structures which are coupled to the housing. Since the force flow is guided completely via the housing, the housing has to be dimensioned correspondingly, as a result of which the weight and material expenditure are increased. Since a lower weight limit is already predefined by the surface and minimum wall thickness of the production process in the case of housings, in particular housings made by sand casting, and the requirements are tending increasingly toward an overall configuration which saves installation space with a weight which is as low as possible, there is scarcely any scope for additional mass for acoustic measures. In addition, known measures for noise reduction do not reduce the oscillation excitation, but rather merely impede the readiness of the housing to oscillate.
The disclosure is therefore based on the object of providing a hydrostatic machine, in particular an axial piston machine of the type mentioned at the outset, which is of weight-saving configuration and in which the propagation of oscillations and, resulting therefrom, the generation of noise are reduced.